Wateria Waterfront's Diary
July 1st Tonight my parents said we were going to a monster meeting.Salem,Where we lived,Had a monster sighting and the normies are still crazy about it.I heard the monster who the normies saw was Clawd and Clawdeen Wolf,The two werewolves who also attend Monster High and they're also brothers and sisters."Wateria,In monsters-only meetings we are a team and a big group"My mother warned me.I nodded.Water dropped as I held my mom's hand.My parents were the waterspirits and we are bound to have some water in our skin sometimes.I entered the room,Lots and lots of different monsters were there.My dad and my mom went to meat Mr. and Mrs.Burns,The parents of Heathea and Heath Burns."Wateria!"Someone called me.I poked around.Clawdeen Wolf was standing there,Along with Jade Blue."Hi Clawdeen,Hi Jade"I smiled at my two friends."Umm..Was this thingy sighting you and your big brother?"I asked to Clawdeen.Clawdeen nodded,Ashamed."My father had already warned for me and Clawd to wear disguises during shopping,But as soon as we saw the full moon and started howling,We were out of control,Five normie girls had called 911 and the Police almost got us".We ended the meeting at 11:00 PM midnight. July 2nd This monster sighting was still going on and on.Even my parents made me wear makeup so the normies won't suspect me.Sometimes they are protective but it feels sooo good being loved by your parents caring for you.Mr.Hack's class was boring,As usual.We sat their like gorgoyles sitting in the shade all stiff and nonmoving.On my way to Home Ick,I had heard Headmistress Bloodgood's announcment."Students,Please meet at the Vampitheater".I straighted my body from being so watery,And went.I sat with Jade Blue and Lagoona Blue and Rihanna Fresh at the Vampitheater.Seasealia Salters,Another water monster,Went to the seat above us."Okay students,We just had a big monster sighting at the Shop Maul,And as my warning,When you young monsters are out of MH and out of home,Disguise yourselves,Don't let the humans suspect you and it is getting very serious and dangerous"Headmistress Bloodgood warned us."Wait!Hold on!Why are we hiding the real us,After the some students who have been taught for hundreds of years not to hide from who they are and celebrate your difference?"Frankie Stein,Daughter of Frankenstein asked."Um...Thats not the problem we are discussing now"Headmistress replied.The day went great,But it wasn't exactly. July 3rd I woke up in the morning at 9:32,At my breakfast.Today was a Saturday and again,A no school day.As usual,Normies pasted by in the window.My parents said I was forbidden to leave the house until its safe or unless I have some permission to."It's not so safe"My dad repeated.I ordered a gold and pink flower dress online.My parents didn't worry much about me going online or me spending my money on anything.As good as new,My bedroom window was fixed.Since I have a big closet just the size as Draculaura's for cloths,Shoes,and others,I have a collection with styles.I called Jade Blue around 10:30.We chatted for about an hour,I guess.Then when we hung up my parents called me to the upstairs guest room."Wateria,There will be normies in the guest rooms"My dad said sternly."Huh!?Why?"I asked."Your father and I needs to earn more money for our living.So we will have about three in this room and two in the downstairs guest room"My mother replied sternly.I wondered why they were so stern,They were never angry at me before in my life.Really!"One person is 20 bucks,Mixed all is $100"My dad told us."We are shopping tomorrow all day buying everything we need"My mom told me."Don't forget to include a lock to lock your door,You know how normies freak out and call the Sheriff or 911 when they find that we are not humans"My dad said. July 4th OMG!Today was the day before the normies come here.My parents cancelled me school for a week just because of that!Won't I miss any education?Won't my friends miss me?I'm kind of happy to not have any homework for a whole week but I'm curious.We went to the Maul to buy every stuff we need."Buy a lock so the normies won't see that you have a big water bed that you sleep in the middle of water and that you get power from it"Dad instructed.So I did,I bought a blue and purple sparkly chain lock,At least its my favourite one in the store.We bought this skin cover named A-Skin Cover Mix.When we were back home in 6:00 PM we got everything ready.First,We locked up all the rooms so they couldn't see that we sleep under water,Cleaned up the whole house,Cleaned dishes,And did everything to get ready. July 5th "Remember,Don't get your thoughts up,Do not mention any personals"My mom told me in the morning."I know,I know"I replied.We were cleaning the third floor's bathroom.Suddenly,A bell rung.I froze,All stiff."Well,Hello"Dad smiled at two normie women."Hello Mr.Waterfront"The first woman greeted."Get ready,Lock up your bedroom"My mom whispered.I locked it up.I even helped my mom get ready for the beds.I saw that my dad's skin was all covered up with dark brown.Now it looks like he's a normie.So does my mom.And me."I'm Ms.Hattar"The first woman said."And I'm Ms.Harkness"The second woman had greeted.Later on three men came too.When all the normies were in the guest rooms I decided to be in my room.Suddenly,I saw the gold and pink dress I ordered online in my be."Mom!Dad!How did the dress I ordered got into my room?"I asked."We put it in there because the normies were about to come"My dad said softly.I put it in the closet.Then slept through night Category:Diary